


Cherry's Story

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Everyone Loves Rupert, Everyone Wants Rupert, Fic Better Read When Slightly Drunk, Fruit, Inspired by a Movie, No I Was Not Drunk When I Wrote This, Other, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Rupert Is Oblivious, Seduction, Sex in a Grocery Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I won't dignify this ficlet with a summary. I will simply say it was inspired by a still photo from "Take a Girl Like You." (<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR_cetaqo5E">Rupert dancing, kissing, behaving badly clip</a>) See photo at end of the story. Ficlet takes place in a small grocery shop in Cardiff.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Story

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for RG fangirls: thimpressionist, fengirl88, crocodile_eat_u, and gloria_scott. With apologies. Originally posted under old pseud; reposting under new._

 

The boxes of cereal near the door had the job of sending out the alert, and Cherry was awake early that morning, not wanting to miss his arrival, knowing he liked to go to the shops on his bicycle before he was due on the set. She knew what she wanted and was going to go after it. Why sit back and rot or let yourself end up in some repressed fruit salad at a church picnic? Life was too damn short and she was going to live--and die--having experienced the best the world had to offer.

So when she heard the rustling and crunching alarm from the muesli and puffed rice she plumped herself up, made sure she was pert, round, and shiny; she stretched and curved her stem to look as long and seductive as possible and pressed to the front of the fruit stand.

Oh my god, he was just as gorgeous as everyone said. That face--it simply ought to be illegal to have such a face!

She saw the bananas straining hard and thick inside their skins, desperate to be plucked and taken home with Rupert. Rumor had it the man knew how to peel and swallow like no one else. Cherry eyed the box of slutty old strawberries next to her. Disgusting. He'd never choose them--not with the way they glistened, overripe, bruised from being pinched and prodded by everyone who walked by--oozing desperation. _Hmpf_. They had no self-respect. She thought Rupert wanted a taste of something a little more sophisticated, a little more refined. And she was the one who could give it to him.

When she saw his thick, manly fingers coming towards her she began to tremble slightly, knowing it was now or never. If he didn't pick her today, she'd be thrown in the bin tomorrow and never have a chance to feel the ecstasy she'd heard tales about since she was a green young thing.

The pads of his fingers grazed ever so lightly over her stem. _Oh heavens,_ she could feel her juices running hot and eager inside her now.

_God, please, I don't want to let flow the sticky, fragrant evidence of my passion just yet. He'll think I'm just like the strawberries- -good for nothing but a quick summer tart, indistinguishable from all the whoreish plums and peaches._

She wanted to be special. She wanted him to really touch her, taste her, suck the fruit from her pit and . . . _oh yes, oh yes_ . . . He was fondling her stem now, and pulling her towards his dark, wet mouth.

_Can this truly be happening? No, no, this is a dream._

But it wasn't a dream.

She squealed and waved farewell to her friends in the box below, blushing redder and plumped up with anticipation as she felt his tongue dancing against her skin. She cried out as he plucked her stem in one quick, sharp move--her pleasure intensified by the stinging pain. Feeling his teeth nibbling ever so gently . . .

Then there was only the rolling and lapping of his tongue against her pliant flesh, circling, sucking, teasing, before finally tearing her apart. And as she came undone, feeling herself slide into his long, beautiful throat--the throat that was tightening and squeezing around her, sending tremors through her--she spilled her juices over his lips and down his chin in ecstasy. In her last sentient moments she experienced exquisite wave after wave of pleasure--almost too much to bear-- until she finally heard him moan--and thought perhaps she even felt him _smile_ \-- before swallowing her down and moving on.

On to the far corner of the shop where the cheddars waited breathlessly.

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/blooms84/pic/0001tatg/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> _It's well established by[scholars of the Interweb,](http://2cajuman2.webs.com/cheeseandfamouspeople.htm) that Rupert's favorite cheese is cheddar._


End file.
